To Be Caught Or Not To Be Caught
by C.l.e.o.p.a.t.ra
Summary: The sequal to Game Show Cleo. When Mauser life changes finding out the information on the decoded disk. Will Hel, Cleo, Sarge, and Mauser be caught. or not to be caught that is the question.


  
  


**To Be Caught Or Not To Be Caught**

  
  
_ The Saga continues after Game Show Cleo, Mauser has the chance to find out his own existence. Before betrayer the identity of a man more than human, who was forced to led the most legendary battle with the Resistence. And the black-market was a thing of the past. Will Cleo, Sarge, Hel, and Mauser be caught or not to be caught that is the question?  
  
_ It was late Cleo couldn't seem to rest, Mauser was looking at the probe and map coordinates while decoding the disk Hel had given him. Mapping each section carefully he notice the small platinum blond walking in her quarters. He knows she was still having trouble sleeping due to the fact this was not completely her home. She had just witness the death of her double, the one she felt was closer to her than with Hel or Sarge. But with time it was going to be rough although everything has it's own place and time. That was why Cleo was there, she was part of this new future even if she did carry memories of the past. Mauser looks back at the newly holographic screen adjusting the properties, then resetting some dialogs he was decoding the massive info on the disk Hel had given him. Although this wasn't written by human or even mutant and it was taken him longer than a day to adjust ever word and decode every vowel. It was as if a bailey wrote it, someone other than a human or advanced human. Sarge emerges from he quarters she noticed Mauser tinkering on the mainframe with the holographic projector. Looking over her shoulder she can see a bit of movement from Cleo's quarters.  
  
_"So I see that Cleo can't sleep either. Any luck decoding the disk."_ Sarge say's as she looks at Mauser waiting for a response knowing he wasn't going to give it. Due to the fact he was deep into his intellectual thought processing data after data. _"Well it seems you're a non talker tonight. Hmm... Guess I will see what Cleo's up too"_ Sarge walks away from Mauser an his work, she abruptly walks into Cleo's room. Cleo glances up scared as usual, _"Sarge! Oh god you scared me. Don't do that! You freaked me out."_ Cleo said as she places one hand over her heart looking at Sarge in such a surprise look. Sarge just gave her that debonair look and smile,_ "Well I see I'm not the only one who can't sleep around here."_ Sarge replied as she enfolds her forearms over her bust, then leaning against the doorway's frame. Cleo looks at her with a state of confusions and questionable look. _"Yeah, well it's hard to sleep on this board for a bed. I miss the warm and cozey comforters, the big fluffy pillows, and most of all the seally mattress."_ Sarge raised her eyebrow slightly then she had to ask, _"What's . . ."_ Cleo looks at her then she say's, _"Not now Sarge. I really don't want to explain what a mattress is. Just know that is was more comfortable to sleep on then this board is with latex cover."_ The look on Cleo's face read _'Sarge don't go there I will just brake down if you do.'_ Sarge just nodded her head, even though she didn't think Cleo should be thrown into their world she really was fascinated with her's. Cleo stared off into silence, Sarge felt as if she should say something only she never could say the right things. Only she maybe more receptive to the past more than Hel was, she always wanted to know more. Cleo was a good way of finding out what the past was like, Sarge took her arms off her chest an slowly inched her way over to Cleo.  
  
With a sympathetic hand she new what it was like to miss home. Even Sarge had a time in her life where she felt a very long away from home. '_What could I say to her that hasn't already been said to me. She needs something to give her hope. She not a bad kid just I wish she wasn't so bent on the past so much, it's done and gone. Time to get over it.' _Sarge thought, then she say's, _"You know Cleo you need to get some rest. Mauser is working on decoding that disk we retrieved from the old mainframe. Maybe we will find out who's behind these black-market attempts."_ Cleo gave her a slight glance of no acceptance to her heart felt speech she was trying to give. Sarge knew that look she had seen it from Hel a lot of times, Cleo had been around her a lot more lately learning from her as far as Sarge could tell. Sitting beside Cleo she say's, _"Ok, look. I know this isn't your old home, but, it is your home now. It may never get easy for you. Sometimes it can be a pain, I just hope you can adjust to it like I did."_ It wasn't much coming from Sarge, although it did make Cleo feel more apart of something now.She smiled as Sarge looked at her with such the straightest glare of concern in her eye's.   
  
Sarge gets up walks out then with a sigh, _'Shew! Glad that's over with.'_ Making her way towards Mauser she hears him say, _"This can't be right. Unusual."_ Sarge picks up the pace of her steeps, she stares at Mauser then she looks at the holographic mainframe. She looks at Mauser then say's, _"Mauser is this right." _Mauser checks her processing data, then he re checks all the functions from the console. Looking back at the screen then over to Sarge, _"All system's checks are confirmed. Data storage is complete the decoding is correct."_ Sarge staring in disbelief then as if she was pinched she say's, _"I think we need to wake Hel for this. She needs to see this now." _ Mauser continued looking at the panel say's, _"I think you're right."_ Sarge walks to Hel quarters _"Hel wake up I really think you need to take a look at the decoding from the disk."_ Hel wakes up still sleepily, she gets up puts on her jacket walking out with a yawning expression on her face. Cleo see's all the commotion so she runs up behind Hel, she accidently took one step to many. Bumping into Hel, Hel turns sightly to her right side with a curious look and say's, _"Cleo! What are you doing still up."_ Cleo smiles then say's, _"You know latex cover the whole rubber thing isn't like the real thing. I mean. . . Oops! Shesh."_ Hel eye's focused clearly on Cleo for a moment, not really understanding what Cleo was fully meaning by her little pun, but, she would find out sooner or later. _"All right Mauser, What do you got for me?"_ Hel looks on the holographic screen then she turns her head to Sarge, as Sarge shrugs her shoulders. Hel then looks back at Mauser an the screen then she say's, _"No, that can't be right. Did you run a status check on the dialect? Maybe we have some error on the data you made."_ Mauser walks away from the console, then looks back at Hel and say's, _"No Hel it's affirmative the dialect translation is correct. No errors have been made." _ Hel leans on the console with both hands then Cleo nudges around the Conner to see what is wrong with the screen or the words on the screen. Cleo looks at the edged wording that seemed like a old pattern of words. She read it out loud for better understanding.   
  
_**"1st PT. LT Christen Mauser. A Resistance spy, and a Resistance team leader. Command 4667. Black-market suspect." **_ Cleo looks at the others then back to Mauser, _"Your real name is Christen. Wow you were popular." _ Hel looks at Mauser then she looks over at Sarge still debating what the screen was telling her. _"Mauser how is this possible? I thought Voice said you were just one of the dworks like Sarge."_ Mauser was trying to evade the question did not seem to care about the words on the screen. Hel knew by the look on his face while working on the servomotor for the gauntlet recharger. "_Fine! Since your not feeling conversational I say we take this to Voice. Unless you want her to know what we found on this disk." _ Mauser looks at the screen then back to Hel as is Voice wasn't his main concern. Hel sightly adjusted herself moving slowly back off the console. Giving Mauser her complete attention, waiting to hear a reply, **_"Hel, what is it? Did you decode the disk?"_** Looking at Mauser knowing her could hear voice as well, _"Yeah, Voice we have the disk decoded. We are looking some of it over still not clear on a few things about the decoding."_ **_"Report when you have it all worked out." _**Voice replied as if Mauser hadn't even given Voice a clue to what was on the screen. Looking across the room at one another Cleo and Sarge could feel the tension between the two. Sarge knew it was time to leave, _"Yeah, well Hel I am going to go check the proximity perimeters and our barriers. Cleo wanna come an get your hands dirty." _Cleo looked at Hel for a moment then she sensed the unwelcome feeling she need to leave as well. "_Not unless you need me Hel. I will stay if you want me too."_ Hel looks over her shoulder taking her eye off of Mauser for a second, she glances back at him then say's, _"No you go with Sarge. We have some unfinished business to talk about here." _ Cleo felt Hel just told her to get lost with Sarge, it wasn't so bad being with Sarge she was just not the greatest conversationist. Sarge took off out the holographic door, Cleo slowly looked away from Hel then spun on her heals after Sarge.   
  
Cleo picks up her soft-footed steps as she catches up with Sarge, she say's, _"Damn is there something I missed or where there a point to that whole convo back there."_ Sarge looked at Cleo in the most peculiar way, _"Don't you get it Cleo. This is Mauser the one we are trusting with our lives and weapons. If Mauser is this person on the disk then all that Voice and Mauser have done is lying to us. That is something Hel won't take lightly, Voice is one thing, but Mauser that's real low."_ Sarge glanced back at the small proximity laser on the wall, adjusting it then checking the wires for bad connections. All the while back in the lab Hel was setting more decoders to each data to rerun a check of the dialect. Giving her more to the words that had popped on the screen also letting her access all the information that the disk contained. Mauser walks over adds a few more calculations to the decoding process. Hel glares at him for a moment._ "You know Mauser it would be a great time to elaborate on the contents of the file, before we get any deeper into the context of the dialog."_ Mauser gave her the look of unconcerned, as if he didn't want to tap into that old person he use to be. He did carry the memories just like the other betrayers did. Hel hadn't removed that part of him. All though she did reprogram him herself. The look on Hel face was one to not be tried with, _"I want answers' Mauser. I need to know what this disk is holding what kind of suspect in the black-market were you. Are you going to tell me or do I need to call Voice on this?"_ Mauser went back to the productivity console producing more up to date information on servomechanism's. Hel gets up from her seat then staring over at Mauser, _"Mauser what the hell aren't you telling us? Voice, I need some information."_ Mauser stared at the console not budging, only he does say, _"I wasn't the only suspect in the illegally allegations on the black-market schemas to take over the underground. I happen to be the easy target, besides it is of no concern now the past is gone. This was voice's orders."_  
  
With those words Mauser shut up, for the rest of the questioning Hel was going through. With some odd reason Voice had never answered her call, **_"Yes Helen, did you need something." _**Hel looked at Mauser for a moment then she say's, _"Yeah send me a phraseology for diametric dialect."_ With a turn of her head she looks at the receiving distress call signal, _"Incoming!"_ Hel said as she turned back to the signal's receptor. Mauser taps a key or two then plays the incoming message. _**"Hello can anyone come in. We are from the surface. Being attacked. ~~SCREEECHHHHHH* * HELP* SHEWWWWW~~" **_Hel looked at Mauser then he pinpoint's the location. _"It's coming from sector 12 level 6." _Hel looks around for Sarge an Cleo's location, _"Sarge and Cleo are closer I will send them then I am going behind. For now decode the rest when voice sends you the diametric dialect. We will finish this conversation later."_ Hel looks at her gauntlet then opens the program and say's, _"Sarge, we have a problem. I need you and Cleo to meet me at shaft 27 sector 12 level 6. Surface outlanders are in the shafts with mutants high on their ass." _ Sarge get's the call then she replies back, _"On our way Hel."_ Sarge starts off on the right foot begins to run Cleo follows hoping to keep up with her. Mauser got the dialect and decoded the rest of the disk information, as he is reading his eye's almost seem to show the emotion of shock. He picks up one of the laser devices made like an old Mcgraw. Straps it to his arm then removing the disk he goes to a trap door in the wall of the lab, the one way that Hel knew nothing of then escapes through it.   
  


**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**


End file.
